


PJO/CHB smut/erotica

by Cupcakekiller205



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, POV Lesbian Character, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakekiller205/pseuds/Cupcakekiller205
Summary: Smut based off of my OC and characters from PJO. Obviously in the books the characters are underaged so in my stories they will be 18+ this is my first go at smut writing so please enjoy and give any feedback you have
Relationships: Aphrodite (Percy Jackson)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	1. The visit 18+

**Firstly a couple disclaimers.** You DO NOT NEED TO have read the Percy Jackson books or have watched any of the movies to have context to understand this and the situation taking place. The person who's perspective this is from just my own character that I made up it does not a character in any of the books or films of Percy Jackson. This character has their own cabin with a quite nice and spacey shower. This is meant for preferably mature readers that are 18 years old or older (even though the writer of this is not 18+) this is smut/erotica. I have an entire non-sexual/erotic storyline for this character and why they have their own cabin and everything else if you guys would like me to do that and write that I would be happy to. Also aspects of this story were inspired by the PJO/HOO novels by author rick riordan. 

After a very long and exhausting day at camp Ali was done. First, she woke up in a horrible mood, then she kept messing up all day, her training was very tiring, she had to help plan and set up the entire party, and to top it off at the end of the night the party marking the start of summer went wrong at the end of the party when the Stolls light show went horribly wrong and lit a bunch of stuff on fire when it malfunctioned and exploded incorrectly. Ali was done with today. So she went back to her cabin to take a shower, relax, and go to sleep. Once she got to her cabin she lays on her bed for a minute and take a few deep breaths to calm down from today. She lets out and sigh and asks the gods why today was cursed. Then she grabs her towel and pajamas and hops in the shower. She didn't feel like turning on music this time she just wanted to relax and have a nice calm, hot shower. She sets her towel and clothes on the rack outside of the shower for when she's done. Then she turns on the hot water and lets it run through her hair, down her face, back, all the way to her feet just soaking in it trying to calm down and relax for the first time since she woke up today. She thinks about the warm water droplets sliding down her body to calm herself. Ali was just starting to calm down and relax in the shower when she hears a mysterious woman's voice behind her. She gets startled and turns around ready to fight someone when she realizes it's someone she knows...."Aphrodite? Is that you?" Then within a second of saying that she answers her own question when she looked at her eyes and realize they never stay one color. You can't even ever say that they are one single color. She smelled amazing like a rose garden, she was just perfect. She made her feel relaxed, maybe even a little turned on. I mean she is the goddess of Love and Pleasure Alli thinks to herself so of course she would make Ali or anyone else for that matter feel that way. Ali had also not realized until that moment, that aphrodite didn't have any clothes on like she usually does when she appears to people. At first it caught Ali off guard but they're in the shower so of course she's not going to have clothes on. Ali was confused why Aphrodite was even here, like why would she visit her of all people and especially in this scenario, but she wasn't complaining that she was there. Ali broke eye contact with the goddess and looked at her body and she didn't have the words she was perfect and she was so beautiful and hot. Ali could feel her face go red and her heart start beating faster. At the same time the goddess did the same thing only she bit her lip and look at Ali almost hungrily after she looked at her figure. This only made Ali even more aroused than she already was being in the shower with the goddess of pleasure. Aphrodite stepped closer, taking in Ali's body. She was incredible, her curves were perfect, water droplets running down her, she couldn't wait until the day she was all hers. Aphrodite brought her eyes up to meet Ali's, she grabbed her waist, pulled her close, she could feel her heart beating and her breathing getting faster. Then she kissed her. Wow what a kiss that was. The hot water washing over the two of them, it was like a scene straight out of a book. Not to mention the Goddess was such a good kisser, her lips were as soft as silk, with the taste of strawberries. Ali was also caught quite off guard by that at first as well but within a second it was one of the best experiences she'd had yet. She put her arms out and wrapped them around the goddess' neck so she could pull herself closer to her. Within seconds their lips were moving in sinc like this was the thousandth time they had done this when it was only the second time. She felt Aphrodite's tongue caress her bottom lip just the tiniest bit asking for entry and she happily granted it, somehow her tongue tasted like the sweetest nectar in the world. As their breathing started getting heavier the goddess removed one of her hands from Ali's waist and placed it on her breast. Soon after she started kissing Ali's cheek, then her jaw quickly getting to her neck leaving hickeys everywhere her mouth touched on Ali's skin. She licked and sucked on the sweet spot on Ali's neck making her let out a soft moan. Ali felt her grin on her neck after that. Then the goddess slowly started going down her body. First to her chest where she pinched one of Alli's nipples while she sucked on the other making Alli let out a little bit of noise. Then she stopped and fondled her boobs for a second almost as if she was just admiring them. After that she kissed down her stomach but just before she got to her clit she stopped and hovered for a second, Ali could feel her hot breath on her swollen clit, it gave her goosebumps and only made her more frustrated. Then Aphrodite went back up to kiss Ali on the lips which the goddess knew would make her impatient, frustrated, and only want it even more by each second she delayed. She knew exactly what she was doing to Ali, and she loved it. You could tell by the smirk on her face. Ali begged the goddess to go down on her, she was getting wetter and more impatient by the second. She teased her just a little more by kissing and licking the inside of her thighs. She whined like she wanted it so bad so the goddess gave in to her and did exactly as she asked. The goddess went down and directly licked Alli's clit from bottom to top, making Alli moan out. But then she decided to tease her again she just loved the way she whined and squirmed and got frustrated when she didn't get what she wanted so badly. She moved away from Ali's clit which made her whimper. Aphrodite started leaving light kisses on her lips, the sensitive spot where her legs meet her torso and then her inner thighs making her whine in discontent. She just wanted to feel the goddess' tongue on her clit, licking her so bad. Ali hadn't masturbated in weeks and now she was getting teased like this, she couldn't stand it. She begged the goddess to eat her out.   
"Aphrodite, p-please eat me out, I wanna feel your tongue on me so bad" Ali whined  
"Hmmm, are you a good girl" (Aphrodite)  
"Y-yes, yes I'm your good girl and I'll do anything to be your good girl" (Ali)  
"Anything?" (Aphrodite)  
"Yes anything! I just want your tongue on me, licking me up and down. I can't take it anymore it almost hurts how bad I want it, how bad I want you" (Ali)  
"Alright but only if you obey and don't cum until I let you and tell you too" (Aphrodite)  
"I will I'll do just as you say as long as you eat me out please!" (Ali)   
The goddess obeyed and gave in. She licked from her entrance all the way to the top of her clit. She started doing circles around Ali's clit making her moan in relief. At first the goddess started out slowly taking her time but soon Ali was whimpering again begging for more. So the goddess gave her more soon Ali was grinding her hips on Aphrodite's face while she was licking her pussy vigorously. She was doing circles around her clit, going up and down, side to side, while doing different speeds and pressures. Ali moaned in ecstasy. She was getting close to release and Aphrodite knew it. The goddess removed her mouth from Ali's clit but kept rubbing it with her fingers.   
"Are you my good girl? You better not cum." (Aphrodite)   
"I don't think I can hold it much longer though" Ali whimpered  
"Your gonna hold it until I tell you, if you don't your gonna get punished" (Aphrodite)   
Ali held it for as long as she could but she knew she couldn't do it much longer and just before she was about to release the goddess completely completely removed her head from between her legs. She had gotten a little to close that time and almost ruined her orgasm but thankfully she didn't. You could tell by the way Ali let out a frustrated whine. The goddess moved back close to her and started making out with Ali. Ali was still trying to catch her breath while they were kissing. The goddess got back to it in no time and made her way back down Ali's body to her soaked pussy, her clit was bright red and swollen sensitive to even the lightest of touch. She lightly blew on her pussy sending a shiver down Ali's spine. The goddess said she would let Ali cum this time if she was able to hold off her release for a few seconds and she promised it would be worth it. She started licking Ali's pussy once again. She started moaning at the feeling immediately, her pussy was so sensitive from the edging. She started out slowly but the more Ali moaned the faster Aphrodite went. Ali loved feeling the goddess' tongue on her, especially her sweet spot, it was incredible. She moved from her clit down to her vagina and started teasing her by licking the entrance and barely sticking her tongue in her making Ali soaking wet. Ali couldn't believe how incredible the goddess was making her feel. At the same time the goddess was thinking the same thing, she loved seeing Ali's reaction as she licked her. The taste of Ali didn't help either, she tasted as amazing as ambrosia, but the best she'd ever had. The goddess moved her mouth back to Ali's clit and just as she started devouring her clit once and she thrust her middle finger into Ali's soaking wet pussy making her gasp and moan loudly at the sensation. The goddess started thrusting her finger in and out of Ali slowly then she added in her ring too and sped up the pace. With the goddess devouring her clit like it was the best thing she'd ever eaten and slamming her fingers in and out of her she knew she couldn't last much longer.   
"Mmmm, I'm gonna cum soon." (Ali)  
"Hold it don't cum until I say so" (Aphrodite)   
"But I can't hold it much longer!" (Ali)   
"Don't be a bad girl, wait, just hold it back a little longer" (Aphrodite)   
Ali moaned and whimpered she couldn't take it much longer. She needed to cum. Then finally Aphrodite gave her permission and said she could cum and at the same time the goddess started sucking on her clit so hard while she also curled her fingers inside Ali making her cum instantly making her scream and moan the goddess' name so loudly everyone across camp would've heard if her cabin was soundproof in and out. But the goddess didn't stop there she kept going after tasting all of her sweetness which is what made her keep going it tasted so incredible she didn't want to stop and Ali's moans were the most amazing sound in the world, as powerful as a sirens song. So she kept going within seconds Ali's legs were quivering around Aphrodite's head, as she screamed out her name is ecstasy. The goddess was basically holding her up because her legs were shaking and she couldn't stand because of the immense amount of pleasure coursing through her body. After a couple minutes and Ali releasing again the goddess stopped. She set her down on the bench in the shower, worked her way up Ali's body with light kisses when she got to her face she stared in her eyes for a second to make sure she was okay after all of that. They both giggled and then they're lips interlocked sharing their love for one another. Aphrodite helped Ali stand up because her legs were still quite weak. They got out of the shower and dried off. Then once they had clothes on Ali asked the goddess if she was able to stay the night. "If it's as amazing as that shower...then I will absolutely stay the night" Aphrodite stated. Ali was starting to think maybe today wasn't so bad after all.


	2. The massage 18+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asynkritos returns from an intense long training session with Ares and Aphrodite gives her a massage upon her arrival back home
> 
> This is an 18+ mature story and isn't for anyone under 18

**Asynkritos POV**

The giants would be here within months probably sooner now, we've known that they were on their way for a few months. So I started doing extreme training with Ares about two months ago so I was ready when they arrived and could keep going if worse came to worst. It started out with day long training sessions filled with sparing and intense exercises but now we're doing three days long. 

I am a god, I'm supposed to be the most powerful one. I think I am but because of the stupid mortal aspect the Olympians gave me when creating me as some sort of "failsafe" to make sure I don't get to powerful or something. I don't think it makes sense but whatever. So I should be able to train for a week or more but I can't because of the mortal aspect. I told Aphrodite I would be gone on another training session for a few days. She's always a little bummed but she has godly things to do to keep herself occupied. 

This session was mostly sparing. I did a 50 mile run then sparing the entire time with a run everyday so three in total. The point of these were to push me to my limits even my godly ones. To do this it was three straight days of sparing, no sleeping or anything. We also decided to try something new this time to really push the limit, I wasn't gonna have any nectar or ambrosia for all three days either. Nothing to heal or help. Gods usually don't sleep, they can and sometimes will but it's not needed and they don't ever really do it. It's easy for a god such as Ares to stay awake and stuff for so long but it's definitely challenging for me especially when its coupled with three days of fighting. 

**3 days later**

That was easily one of the most difficult things I'd ever done so far. When we were finished I light traveled back to mine and Aphrodite's palace. I aimed to land on the edge of the cliff. Surprisingly I was able to, not having nectar and Ambrosia really drained me. It was early morning the sun had almost fully risen, it was a wonderful cold morning and it would be a beautiful day. I watched the sun rise but only for a few seconds. The adrenaline from fighting had worn off almost as soon as I got to the cliff. 

I collapsed to my knees within seconds, I couldn't stand. But the wonderful thing about our home was the cliff dropped off straight into the ocean. So I took off my armor, this was also the second time I did it with my suit of armor I made while I lived with Hephaestus. Taking the armor off felt amazing, lifting all that weight off after sparing in it for days. Then I took off my gambeson and leaned forward to fall into the water.

I loved the ocean. It was amazing. It always made me feel better, cleared my head, and helped me think. I probably stayed in the ocean for about an hour then I flew back up to the top of the cliff because I wanted to go to the palace and sleep for a while. Now it was warmer outside, the birds were chirping and the sun had fully risen. I grabbed my clothing and armor and headed to the palace. I dropped it all outside the door I didn't have the energy to put it away. Then before I layed down I grabbed some ambrosia and nectar. I slid into bed and I'll tell you what, three days of no sleep and constant fighting really makes you remember how amazing a bed is. I slid into it, the silky soft sheets and fluffy pillows were amazing. It was gonna get warm outside though so I left the blankets off of me and sometimes it was nice to sleep naked with blankets. I was asleep within seconds once my head hit the pillow. 

**Aphrodite POV**

I hated when Asynkritos had to leave for those training sessions. I knew that she would be getting hurt and I hated that she was gone for so long. But it was finally over and she should be back this morning. 

I was also quite worried this time around because she wasn't having any ambrosia or nectar. She usually doesn't go more than a day without it and even gods can't go forever without it. I just wanted to wait at the palace so I could be there when she arrived. I was sitting at the picnic table by our palace. I looked over and saw that she appeared it seemed she hadn't noticed me yet though. 

She just sat at the edge of the cliff for a minute on her knees them she stood up wobbly to take off her armor and gambeson. She could barely stand. Poor thing, I could see the injuries and the pain from the way she stood up and held herself. But wow, her body was always amazing. Then she just leaned forward and fell into the water. I wanted to see her however I knew she needed to go for a swim after the training. 

I left and then came back about an hour later to see her walking into the palace she dropped her stuff outside and walked in. She grabbed some food and layed down only this time she didn't put the blankets on. I didn't have a problem with it though, I could see her body. Even after three rough days of training she was hot. Especially when those three days were spent beating the shit out of my ex-husband. She got beaten up as well as Ares during their sessions but he was always more injured and she almost always beat him. 

I had something I wanted to do with her but she really needed to sleep. So I entertained myself with other things for the rest of the day until the evening. I finally went back to the palace and she was still sleeping, even in the same position from when I left. I knew her body probably ached so I decided I was gonna wake her up and give her a pleasant massage. The blanket is gonna be soaking wet by the end of this massage anyway so I'm just gonna give her a massage with the oil on the bed so she doesn't have to move and I'll put a new blanket on after. 

I slid into bed with her behind her. I wrapped my arm around her waist and put my head in the crook of her neck leaving light kisses and then moving up to whisper into her ear and wake her up. Her morning or I guess wake up voice was always so cute, and the way she moaned when I woke her up with neck kisses. I asked her if she wanted a massage and she immediately responded yes. I grabbed the oil and had her lay on her stomach. I started with her back first. 

Working my way from bottom to top and going up and down and side to side. Trying to work out the tight muscles. Even scratching her back at the end. Then I massaged both of her arms rubbing out her muscles, moving upwards toward her shoulder and neck and where her head and neck met each other. She just let out moans of relief the whole time, I couldn't help it but they turned me on. Then I moved on to her legs, starting at her feet and slowly working my way up. 

Once I got to her butt I massaged it but with each up and down motion I moved slightly closer to her core which was already slightly wet. Eventually I started massaging just around her pussy making her moan and get even more wet. Then I dragged my finger from the top of her clit to her entrance she moaned in response to me touching her clit, it was already getting swollen. She was definitely horny. I did this a few more times while also teasing and rubbing her entrance making her quite wet. 

Finally I stuck my middle finger into her making her moan and clench around my finger in response. I moved it in and out of her at a painfully slow rate just to tease her even more. Then I had her flip over so she was on her back and I massaged her stomach and other side of her legs. Eventually I also moved to her tits. I put a little oil on them first then I started massaging them making sure to not touch her nipples for a few minutes finally she let out a whine and so I moved to her nipples pinching and rolling them in between my fingers I got a satisfied moan in response. 

Then I started moving down leaving kisses and hickeys down her stomach. I got to her pussy but I couldn't just let her have it. I poured some oil on her pussy and she let out a small gasp in response. I started with the inside of her thighs and then massaging all around her pussy eventually she was squirming, she wanted to be touched, she was swollen and red and wet. So I started slowly circling her clit with my finger making sure to go nice and slow at first but once she started moaning I couldn't help myself, I went faster and added more pressure. 

She was about to cum soon, she was breathing heavy and squeezing her legs together a little bit. When she told me she about to cum I started moving my finger twice as fast across her clit making her moan out as she came. As soon as she came her legs started shaking and closed around my hand but I kept going for a few seconds making her shake so much. I loved seeing her cum just from me touching her clit especially when I had so much more I planned on doing to her. I went back up and kissed her for a minute. 

She said it was my turn now and told me to sit in her face obviously I politely obliged. As I lowered onto to her face she noticed I was wet already and that it ran down my thighs. 

"Ohhh, naughty girl you're already so wet and you haven't even been touched yet. You really did miss me." (Asynkritos)

"You're the one who's so sexy that's why and yes, I really missed you" (Aphrodite)

Then as I sat down on her mouth she started eating me instantly. Alternating between flicking my clit with her tongue and sucking on it making me moan as I rode her face. In no time I was already about to cum. I told her and she plunged her fingers into my pussy slamming them in and out of me while she also sucked on my clit I came almost immediately. But I couldn't remove myself from her face because she was holding my hips making me stay on her face. She was absolutely devouring me, it was incredible. Soon after I came again but she made sure to like up all my sweetness before she let me off her face. When I lifted off her face so I could kiss her I saw my juices all around her mouth and chin. She just wiped it off with her fingers and sucked on them so she could taste every bit. I could only hope I tasted as amazing to her as she did to me. 

I couldn't stand it though and I couldn't get enough of her, I went back down and started eating her out. Sucking on her clit immediately making her gasp and then moan. Soon after I plunged my middle finger into her, she was soaking wet and I fucking loved it. I could hear how wet she was everytime I moved my finger in and out of her. Then I added my ring finger as well. I wasn't even going very fast with my fingers or my tongue and she was already about to cum again. I started going faster and just when she was about to cum I removed my mouth and fingers from her pussy entirely. 

She let out a frustrated whimper. I started making a trail of kisses up to her neck and her mouth so I could let her cool down. She was so cute when she was on the edge because her face gets all flush and she gets out of breath. I loved kissing her while she was trying to catch her breath just to make it a little more difficult for her. Once her breathing slowed down I went back to her pussy again and started licking it. I continued to edge her about five more times kissing her legs and worshipping her body to let her cool down everytime. 

I couldn't get enough of her. I loved her body and everything about it, everything about her. They say Heaven is up above or down below in the fields of Elysium, but the real Heaven is when I'm alone with her. She was really starting to get frustrated after the fifth edge. She was so horny and swollen and wet. She said it was almost painful how bad she wanted to cum. So I was gonna give her the best orgasms ever, and after each one I wasn't gonna stop, just keep going until the next. 

I started rubbing her clit slowly again eventually going faster speeding up. She was was getting close again. 

"I'm g-getting so close, may I please cum? It hurts I want to c-cum so bad." (Asynkritos)

" Yes, you can, you've been a very good girl with not cumming so far." (Aphrodite) 

"Mmmmmmm- I-I'm gonna cum soon" (Asynkritos)

Just before she was about to cum I replaced my finger with my mouth and started sucking so hard on her clit it looked like she was about to pass out and with that she moaned in ecstasy so loud the birds outside would've been startled if the door was open. But like I said I wasn't going to stop. 

After she came on my face I started licking her clit while I sucked it. I fucking loved how she tasted. Ambrosia was said to taste like the favorite food or flavor of whoever was eating it. When I ate it, it tasted like her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she spasmed and shook around my head. She was screaming so loud and gripping the sheets. She could barely handle the pleasure coursing through her. Then I added two fingers into her again, she was sopping wet. I started pumping my fingers in and out of her. Soon after I added my fingers she came again. I had her cum all over my mouth and fingers. 

I continued to devour her but now I was really gonna give her the best orgasm. I started curling my fingers inside of her while lifting up a little bit so I was adding even more pressure to her sweet spot. She was getting close to orgasm again but she sounded more wet than before, I started fingering her faster and harder. 

"A-A-Aphrodite!! Oh my gods, I'm gonna cum soon!! I'm gonna cum so hard, I don't know if I can hanndle it! It feels so good!" Asynkritos said as her eyes rolled back in her head again as her orgasm came on

As she came I felt my hand get even more wet as she tightened around my fingers. So I kept going for another minute as she had a full body orgasm like never before. She was screaming and whimpering, as her eyes rolled and her back arched, her body spasmed and quivered. Then I pulled my fingers out of her and rubbed her super-sensitive clit making her squirt all over. Then I continued to go between fingering the shit out of her and rubbing her clit until she couldn't squirt anymore and she couldn't handle it the pleasure was so much and she was suuper sensitive. 

When I finally stopped I went down and licked up all of her juices making sure to get every drop. Even after I was done and moved back up so I could kiss her she was still whimpering slightly, shaking, and even still oozing cum a little bit. I kissed her and asked if she was okay.

"Is everything alright love? Are you hurting or anything?" (Aphrodite)

"No, no pain sweetheart, do not worry. It was just, so much pleasure and ecstasy my body could barely even handle it. It was amazing but even that doesn't describe it. It feels like it's still coursing through me that's all." (Asynkritos)

"That's amazing, I'm happy it was so incredible. I needed you and missed you so much. I wanted to give you a present for making it through the training and I'm happy I didn't hurt you I thought for a minute that I did." (Aphrodite) 

"Thank you my love that was one of the best presents I could've asked for. I missed you so much too" (Asynkritos)

"How was training darling?" (Aphrodite)

"It was good I suppose. It was really hard though. I wouldn't have been able to keep going for probably the entirety of the third day if it weren't for the rush from fighting. My body still aches and feels weak, especially after what you just did to me." (Asynkritos) 

"Aww I'm so sorry my love. I knew going without the nectar and ambrosia was going to be very hard if not impossible but I'm so proud of you. That's what my present was for, and also because of the ceremony in two days." (Aphrodite)

"Oh yes I forgot about that. I never even thought about that before to be honest and I was definitely not expecting it." (Asynkritos)

"But why not, your the powerful goddess Asynkritos! You will also be our savior. Why wouldn't we make you one of us" (Aphrodite)

"I don't know, I guess I just saw my self as Olympus' weapon, not it's amazing savior and hero that would one day be named the 15th Olympian." (Asynkritos) 

"My love, if I could choose we would be the Queens of Olympus but that's Zeus and Heras job. There's to much drama in that anyway. I like being able to just be with you, without to many worries or duties." (Aphrodite) 

"Aw thank you honey. I like just being here with you too. Now I am quite enjoying this but especially after everything we just did I'm so tired." (Asynkritos)

"I'm tired too. How about we eat some food and then cuddle and go to sleep, does that sound nice?" (Aphrodite)

"It sounds utterly wonderful, I love you so much." (Asynkritos)

"I love you too darling" (Aphrodite)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter if you have any feedback please please let me know

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story and that it did its job ;) leave any feedback/suggestions for scenarios or anything really in the comments


End file.
